Sunsets and Rooftops
by GleekPotterhead
Summary: Rooftops are great for sitting on and watching the sunsets. They're also a great place to find love. You only found out the second option when you met Quinn Fabray.


_**AN: Tiny lil' one shot that just came to me after I saw a picture on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy reading it, and if you do, please review :) Oh and I have a Tumblr, so it'd be nice if you guys followed me. The link is on my profile.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters used. I'm just having a little fun.**_

* * *

You stare at the large house in front of you. This is your new home, better get used to it.

You sigh as you listen to the excited chatter of your fathers next to you as they plan animatedly, already thinking of ways to decorate the house and the rather large back yard with a medium-sized pool. You shake your head with a small smile. As much as you're sad for leaving NYC behind, you're happy for your fathers. They were always talking about moving to a smaller, quaint place where you can just slow down and enjoy life.

As much as it pains you to say it, they are right. In New York, there's no time for stopping, or the city will swallow you whole. The life is fast and there's no time for slowing down.

"What do you think, Rae?" Your Daddy's voice breaks you out of your thoughts. You turn to them with a sheepish smile. Hiram – your Daddy – shakes his head, smiling at you fondly, with Leroy chuckling next to him.

"You weren't even listening to us, were you?" He laughs when you shake your head.

"Sorry." You mumble with a grin. You're just glad to see the happy expressions on their faces.

"I was asking if you wanted to paint your own room. We'd give you everything you need, you can even decorate it yourself if you want to." Leroy took over, his deep baritone soothing you. It always had the effect of calming you down. You grin and nod.

"Heck yeah!" You exclaim and they laugh.

"C'mon, go choose the room you want." Hiram says, pushing up his glasses a bit and motioning towards the house. You turn to the house and run excitedly, your fathers' laughter ringing behind you. You grin.

You wander around the spacious house, poking your head in every room and finally you're upstairs, checking out the bedrooms. The first one's too big, the second one's just not for you, but the third one...it fits you.

It's not too large, but it's got a big window, letting it lots of light, and you can imagine just chilling in here on the bed, listening to your music. And who knows, maybe you've got a cool neighbour who you can talk to, since the window's facing the house next to you. You get closer to the window and you almost squeal because you see that you can sit on the roof in front of the window, which you could never do in New York and it's always been this silly little dream of yours to lie down on the roof and watch the stars.

You retreat back into the empty living room where your fathers are, directing the guys carrying your furniture.

You have a feeling it's not going to be as bad as you thought in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

It was a Tuesday when you met them. Your fathers and you went shopping and you spent hours picking out just the right shade of blue for your room, with several more paint buckets and spray cans with different colours. You plan on painting something on one wall of your room. Maybe even the ceiling. You don't even have a clue what it's going to be, you just know you want to paint something. For now, the walls of your room are a fresh white colour, but you can already imagine it with navy blue colours. Maybe you'll paint the ceiling with the colour of the night sky and then add stars and constellations to it. Not a bad idea.

You're depositing buckets of paint and spray cans in your room when you notice the sun's about to set. You look at the window. It would hurt no one if you climbed out and enjoyed the sunset. You cross the room in several large steps and a minute later, you're on the roof, comfortably settling down and watching the sun get lower and lower on the horizon. There's only silence surrounding you, calming you down.

"Hello!"

You nearly fall of the roof, extremely surprised by the exclamation. You search for the source of the voice and you see that it's coming from the neighbour's house. Specifically, the room across from yours. There's a girl leaning out the window with light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She's got a grin on her face and she's waving at you enthusiastically. You smile and wave back.

"Hello." You say and she grins even more, if that's possible.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, but you can call me Brittany. What's your name?" She says, leaning her elbows on the window frame and placing her head onto her arms. You carefully walk to the edge of the roof, sitting down with your legs dangling off the edge.

"Hi Brittany, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." You answer and she nods. Before she can say anything else, there's a raspy voice from the inside of the room.

"Who are you talkin' to, Britt?" Someone says and a moment later you see a brunette Latina coming up behind Brittany, weaving her arms around her waist and placing her head on her shoulder, regarding the blonde with a clear look of adoration in her dark brown eyes. Brittany snuggles back into her, turning her head a bit so she can talk to the Latina.

"Hey San. I'm talking to Rach. Can I call you Rach?" She says, turning her head back to you. You smile and nod. The Latina seems to notice you for the first time before she abruptly steps away from Brittany, and you see a fleeting look of hurt cross her face. It's gone before you can say anything, though.

"Who the hellz are you?" The Latina says with a sneer. You can see the fear in her eyes and it doesn't take you long to figure out why.

"Rachel Berry's the name, and you are?" You respond calmly, not caring about her sneer or crossed arms.

"Santana Lopez. And you better remember it." She says and you chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just for the record though, you don't have to stop hugging Brittany just 'cause I'm there. I don't mind." You say with a grin and Santana frowns even more.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Hobbit?" she spits out and if you didn't know it was a defence mechanism, you'd be offended. This way, you just wave it off. Brittany's looking at you, then at Santana, and then back at you as if she's watching a tennis match.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're about as gay as a rainbow and that it's clear as day that you and Brittany are together. Judging by your reaction, you're not out yet. And I don't mind, nor am I going to say anything to anyone, so you can quit the bitch act, alright?" You see several emotions cross her face and after a few tense seconds, she uncrosses her arms and her frown drops. She takes Brittany's hand (and you don't miss the happy smile the blonde has on her face at the gesture) and smirks at you.

"You're alright, Hobbit. But don't ever think of sassing me again, or I'mma show you how we do it in Lima Heights." She threatens and you have no idea what that means, but you grin and nod.

"S, B? What's going on?" A slightly husky voice questions from the hallway and seconds later, another girl enters the room. Your breath hitches, and your heart starts beating faster.

The girl's beautiful. She's wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt, and her golden blonde hair is tied in a messy ponytail, several loose tendrils framing her face. Her hazel green eyes are twinkling as she looks questioningly at Santana and Brittany. You look her over and you just can't find a single flaw. _How can someone look this perfect? _

Brittany grins and points at you. "We just met Rach here. Say hello, Quinnie!" The girl grins at Brittany and turns to you. She raises an eyebrow after she sees you're sitting on the edge of the roof and you throw her a cheeky grin. "Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray." She says, coming closer to the window.

"Rachel Berry." You say and Quinn smiles. "Nice meeting you. Anyway, we have to go now." She turns to Santana and Brittany, who are whispering something to each other.

"Pizza's here, guys. Come on." They all exit the room, Brittany turning around at the last second and waving at you. You chuckle and wave back.

That's when you notice you missed the sunset and there's only a bit of orange on the horizon left. You shake your head and grin.

You may have missed the sunset, but you've met three chill-looking girls, and you can't help but think that it's a fair trade.

* * *

It's another two days before you see them again. You've started painting your room, but since it's only you (your fathers are absent a lot, seeing as they have a lot to take care of), it's been a slow thing. You've only done one wall and about a half of the other, and it's already 7 pm. You're lucky it's summer and not school year.

"Hey Rach!" You jump in surprise (you seem to be doing that a lot when Brittany's around) and turn around to face the window. As expected, it's Brittany, again leaning her elbows on the window frame and holding her head with her hands. She's smiling at you and you walk to the window, dropping your paintbrush onto some old newspapers in the process.

"Hey Britt. How're you?" You ask and she grins. "I'm awesome! San went with me to the park and we fed the ducks and it was super amazing!" She says and you laugh, because she's _just so adorable_. "What are you doing?" She asks when she sees paint on your old t-shirt and shorts, and some on your hands. You grin.

"I'm painting my room." You respond and she squeals. "That's awesome! Oooh, I'm going to go call San and Q and we're gonna come over to help you." She skips out of the room before you can even open your mouth to protest. You drop your head and chuckle to yourself. You haven't spent more than ten minutes with her but you can see she's bubbly and exuberant and you just know that she doesn't have a mean bone in her entire body.

Not even five minutes later, you hear your doorbell ringing and you come down the stairs, opening the door to a frowning Santana, excited Brittany and a bored-looking Quinn, all in old clothes. You grin at them and usher them in.

"Uh, I don't know what Brittany's said to you, but you don't have to help. You can just come to my room if you want and I'll put on some music and you can just chill or whatever." You say and Brittany pouts at that. At the sight of that pout, Santana's frown disappears.

"Move away, Tiny, we wants to gets our paint on." She says in a determined voice and you grin. You can't help but notice that Quinn doesn't seem care at all.

_Well, that's going to change soon enough._

There's one thing about you that practically everyone knows. You're a very stubborn and determined person. If you get your mind on something, there's no chance in the world you won't get it in the end. And your mission right now is to get Quinn to enjoy herself, so it's just a matter of time when she cracks a smile.

You lead them to your room and Brittany lets go of Santana's hand so she could go look at the paint buckets to see what colours you have. "Oooh San, look at this, Rach has a rainbow here." She exclaims and you see Santana fighting laughter as she checks out the paint.

"Seriously Tiny, what the hell are you painting? Rainbows all over the room or what?" She asks and you huff.

"No, I just like to be prepared since I want to paint something either on the wall there…" you point at the wall facing your bed, "…or on the ceiling." You say and she nods.

"You should ask Quinn for help on that, Rach. She's awesome at painting and drawing and photographing and…" Brittany starts rambling, stopping only when Santana puts a hand on her mouth. "We get it Britt." She smiles and Brittany grins.

You look at Quinn and see her ducking her head, blushing. You smile.

"So what colours are we usin'?" Santana asks and you point at the bucket of navy blue paint in the corner. "There are some brushes downstairs, I'll go get them." You say and run downstairs. You grab your iPod and your iHome as well and bring them all upstairs. They each take a paintbrush and you plug in your iPod, scrolling through the songs. "Is this okay?" You ask as the opening chords of 'Good Time' by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City fill the room.

It's the first time they all grin and nod, already dipping their brushes into the paint. You grin and dance over to the wall, continuing to paint.

You chance a look at Quinn and see that she has a small smile on her face as she sings along to the song quietly. You smile and shuffle over to her.

"You have a nice voice." You say and she turns her head towards you. "Thanks."Quinn responds with a bashful smile. You grin. "Just telling the truth." And she laughs. "Such a charmer." Quinn says and you laugh. You continue to talk, playfully bickering and joking.

_Mission accomplished._

It's half an hour later when your stomach rumbles that you realize that you haven't asked them if they wanted something to eat or drink. You slap your hand to your forehead. _You idiot. Way to seem like an inhospitable moron._

"Well, I'm starving. I'm going to order a pizza, you guys want some?" You say and Santana's the fastest to answer.

"Well duh, Tiny, I never say no to pizza." Brittany smacks her on the shoulder. "San! Don't be rude!" You laugh and shake your head. "It's okay Britt, she wouldn't be Santana if she wasn't like that."

Santana proudly grins. "Hellz yeah!" You laugh before you take out your phone and about twenty-five minutes later, you're all sitting in the kitchen eating pizza, drinking soda and just having fun.

It doesn't hit you until later in the night, when you're in the bed in your freshly painted room, but you've just made your first friends in Lima.

You can't stop the goofy smile that appears on your face (where it stays even when you fall asleep).

* * *

You're sitting on your bed, looking at pictures of constellations when you see someone sitting on the roof of Quinn's house.

You stand up and look out the window and it confirms your suspicions that it's Quinn. You open your window and carefully step onto the roof. Quinn doesn't even look at you, even though you know she's noticed you because she tensed up.

You don't say anything, letting her decide if she'll speak or not. She doesn't.

You spend the night gazing at the stars, and at around three in the morning, she finally chances a glance at you. You look at her, with her dishevelled hair and a sad expression. She manages a small smile and a wave at you before she enters her room, closing the window.

You don't know what just happened, but you know you'd like to find out more about Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Next morning, you're woken by the ringing of the doorbell. You groggily get downstairs only to see that Hiram has already opened the door. You try to look past him and as soon as you catch a flash of golden hair you know Quinn's at the door. Your father seems quite content to chat at the door with her, so you clear your throat. He turns around.

"Oh Rach, honey, this lovely young lady's here to see you. You didn't tell us you made friends." He exclaims and you laugh.

"Always the tone of surprise."

Hiram grins and turns to Quinn, who's standing shyly at the porch. "Come on in, Quinn, and feel free to make yourself at home." She nods and politely thanks him before gracefully stepping into the house. She smiles at you.

"Hey. I'm sorry if I woke you up." She says and you remember for the first time that you must look like hell, what with your bed hair and you probably have drool on your face. You blush.

"It's cool. What's up?" You ask as you head into the living room. She follows you.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for last night." You try to think of anything you did to earn her thanks, but you can't remember doing anything.

"Okay, I'm probably going to sound like a dumbass, but what did I do?" You ask and she laughs.

"I know it may sound weird, but thank you for staying on that roof last night with me. And thank you for not asking anything." Oooh so that's what this is about.

"Any time." She nods and you're engulfed in a comfortable silence.

"So do you want to come up to my room?" You say and she nods. You climb up the stairs and open up the door to your room, motioning to the bed. "Have a seat, and I'll just go into the bathroom for a minute, 'kay?" She nods and you hurry in the bathroom to do a short version of your morning ritual.

When you enter, she's looking at the pictures of the constellations you had on your bed. She smiles at you when you enter and you smile back, walking to the wardrobe so you could dress.

"You're thinking of drawing this on the ceiling, aren't you?" She says and you hum. You take out a white t-shirt and some jean shorts. You take off your shirt and you hear her breath hitch a bit. You smirk to yourself.

You put on your bra and then quickly dress, hearing her breath hitch a few times.

"Yeah, I was thinking of doing it." You shrug and she looks up to the ceiling, then back to the papers, and then back at you.

"I think it's doable, but it's gonna be hard. I think you're going to need my help." She smirks and you realise that this is your first glimpse of flirty Quinn.

You smirk back at her. "I think so too. Tomorrow at 4?" You ask and she grins. "Got it. See you then." She then saunters off and out of your room, and moments later you hear her saying goodbye to your fathers.

You grin. This is starting out to be a beautiful summer.

* * *

It's midnight that same day when you notice Quinn's silhouette on the roof of her house again.

You walk onto your roof again and softly greet her.

"Hi." She smiles at you. "Hi back." She responds and you smile.

You sit there in silence, gazing at the stars until her yawn breaks the silence. She turns her head towards you.

"Good night, Rach." She softly says with a small smile as she's walking onto her room.

"Good night Quinn." You respond and climb back through your window.

Good night, indeed.

* * *

The entire next week, you and Quinn spend together.

And every night after that you two have spent on the roofs.

The time there is always spent in silence, yet every time you climb into your bed, you can't help but think that it's bringing you closer and closer.

After a week of hard work, your ceiling is a true work of art. Every time you look up at it, you're filled with pride for you and Quinn. Brittany was right, she really does paint like a pro.

* * *

It's about a month later when you share your first talk on the roof.

It's short, but full of meaning. She tells you how her parents are fighting even more these days. She admits that she's proud of Brittany and Santana, but that she's afraid to be herself. At your questioning look, she blushes and ducks her head.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime." She says with a mysterious smile and climbs into her room.

That night, you feel the happiest you've felt in months.

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So how are things with your parents?"

"They're divorcing."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, it was bound to happen sometime."

"So...last night... you said you were afraid to be yourself. Can you tell me what that's all about, or do I have to wait?"

-silence-

"Not yet. But soon enough, you'll find out."

* * *

It becomes a routine for you two.

You wait to see her on the roof and then you climb out too.

You talk about everything and anything and you discover a lot of things about her.

How her father doesn't approve of her affinity towards the arts. How she was almost always in the shadow of her older sister, Frannie. How she went through a rebel faze the year before, and even had pink hair. Of course, she got over it after about a month or two. Though she rather liked the pink hair with her natural blonde highlights. She is thinking about doing it again. How she got pregnant her sophomore year and how the real father wasn't her boyfriend at the time, but one of the school's man-whores, Noah Puckerman. How she gave away the baby, but still visited her sometimes (you asked if you can come with once, and the response was a happy 'yes'). How her favourite type of food is Italian, and that she could live on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. How she wants to get a small tattoo on her ribs. Something meaningful (maybe something related to Beth, which is the name of her baby).

So you in turn tell her you've been singing since before you could talk. How growing up with two fathers was hard, even in New York. How you've once been a loud, opinionated, anal-retentive diva. (You almost jump roofs to smack her when she says she sees no difference now.) How you once got beat up by a mugger. How your favourite colour is blue and that stars are kinda your thing. How you think metaphors are important.

Yet, your days are filled with Quinn, too. You mostly spend days together in your house, watching movies (which always ends with you two cuddling) or chilling in your backyard (which always ends with you two in the pool). Sometimes, Santana and Brittany join you. You always seem to have a sassy comeback to Santana's snarky jokes, and you've learned that Brittany's mind doesn't work like the rest of yours, though that makes her even more special.

You've even met the Glee club Brittany and Quinn talk so highly about (and Santana rolls her eyes at), and they seem like nice people. You liked the kind-hearted Tina and her quiet but smart boyfriend, Mike, and a tall jock named Finn who wasn't really the sharpest tool in the shed, but his goofy smile could make anyone like him. You liked the fun blond, Sam, with his funny imitations and Na'vi ramblings, and his girlfriend Mercedes who got a bit overbearing at times, but was still good at heart. Kurt made you smile with his fashion sense and his adorableness around his bow-tie loving boyfriend, Blaine. And of course, Artie, with his cool wheelchair tricks and funny stories. You really disliked Noah Puckerman, at first, because of what he did to Quinn. (_Getting a girl drunk and then sleeping with her, with no protection? Seriously? That's practically rape, you dickwad.) _But after a while, you warmed up to him too.

Now, when it's already August and you've spent the last two months with Quinn, you can't help but admit that what you feel for Quinn isn't just what a platonic friend would feel for another friend. Because, the more you spend time with her, the more you find yourself gazing after her. You sometimes hold hands and when she breaks the hold, your fingers always chase after hers. Your hand lingers when you touch her, and your eyes are often on her lips (_or her ass or her chest or her neck or her legs, _the asshole part of your brain often likes to add). You seem to tune out everything else when she's around, and you often get lost in your daydreams about her. At night, when you're sitting on the rooftops, she's gazing at stars, and you're gazing at _her_, the stars above you two seemingly becoming dull and barely there when she sets her twinkling green hazel eyes on you. You can't even count how many shades her eyes can go through, ranging from light hazel green to burning amber (and the thing is, you know what every shade means because they change with her emotions).

But the chances of her returning those feelings are slim to none. You're reminded of that every time you see the silver cross dangling around the pale slope of her throat. And you don't even know if she's gay.

* * *

"I'm gay."

You nearly fall off the roof at that admission and then do a double take. Then you pinch yourself just to make sure you're not dreaming.

"You...you're gay?" You stutter out, looking for confirmation just to be sure you haven't misheard. She nods.

"Yup. Like a rainbow." She chuckles. You stare at her. And then you're telling her to move over.

"Why?" She asks, eyeing you suspiciously. You just grin at her.

There's a rather large tree next to her window. Though the branches don't reach your roof, there's one larger branch near it. If you jump, you can reach it. Which is exactly what you do, laughing at her scream of fear when you jump. You grab the branch and then you're dangling on it. Quinn's hand is covering her mouth, and she's sitting frozen on the roof. You send her a cheeky wink before you swing yourself and land safely on the roof.

The moment you dust off your hands, she snaps out of the terrified daze she was in and smacks you on the shoulder.

"Ow!" You yelp and rub the sore spot. "What was that for?"

"For doing that stupid stunt before." She frowns at you. "You could've _died_." She drawls and you chuckle. You sit down and cross your legs, chuckling. She kneels next to you. "I did stuff like that a million times before, I wasn't going to fall." You say and she relaxes a bit. Then you remember why you jumped roofs in the first place and unexpectedly hug her. She tenses for a moment before she hugs you back.

"I'm so proud of you. You're so brave, Quinn, and I admire you so much because of that." You mumble and she hums. It's kind of uncomfortable because she's kneeling and you're sitting cross-legged and you're on a _roof. _She seems to be thinking the same thing because she suddenly moves away and before you can even comprehend what she's doing, she's straddling you, moving around on your lap to make herself comfortable and placing her head on your shoulder and you've got a handful of _Quinn_and it's the best thing ever, so you wrap your hands around her, moving your head into the crook of her neck. _Mmmm, she smells heavenly. I could stay like this forever._

Your hands move on their own accord and then you're running your hands through her soft golden hair and her shampoo smells like apples and _God, if I died right now, I'd die a happy woman._

She's running her hands over your back, and her head is now where your neck meets your shoulder and thanks to the unbuttoned first three buttons of your plaid shirt (_a trademark of a stereotypical lesbian, yes, I am aware_) you can feel her hot breath on your neck with every exhale, which makes the fine hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You're still running your hands through her hair, sometimes dragging your nails across her scalp and it never fails to draw a rough inhale of breath from her.

Quinn's moving her hands lower and lower on your back, a few more moves and she reaches the hem of your shirt. She pauses for a second, searching for any sound from you to stop her or to show that you're uncomfortable. _Psht, as if that's ever going to happen._ So when she gets none, she moves her hands under your shirt. The moment you feel her hands on your skin, you've crossed the thin line of platonic friends you've been traipsing on. At the first touch of her warm fingers on the sensitive part of your lower back, you take a shaky breath. She moves her hands teasingly upwards, trailing your spine, leaving tingles in her wake. You shiver at the pleasant sensation and bury your head even closer to her neck.

She nuzzles closer to you and you feel her soft, plump lips on your neck. They stay unmoving for a few moments and then you feel the gentlest of kisses on the base of your throat and you fight the moan threatening to leave your throat. Quinn must've sensed your inner struggle because you feel her lips curl into a smirk before she kisses your neck again and you swear that this time, she sucks a bit. You can't help but let a throaty groan, and she smiles. Then she kisses the same place again and bites teasingly and you're a goner.

It feels like too much, too many sensations on your body and if that's not enough she moves on your lap and accidentally grinds on you and you gasp and before you two can do something you'll regret in the morning, you just lean back to look her in the eyes. The moonlight's shining upon you two, and it gives her an angelic glow. _She looks like an angel. What is such a perfect creature looking for on this pitiful Earth? _There's fear in her hazel orbs, so to reassure her, you smile at her and kiss her cheek. Then you return to your previous position.

The stars above you are your only companions, there to witness the slow start of the transition of two friends into something more.

* * *

Next morning (you ignore the fact that it's almost noon), you get up with a goofy smile on your lips. Memories of previous night come rushing back and your smile gets even wider.

Two hours later, after you've showered and eaten a healthy breakfast, you plop down on your bed with your acoustic guitar, spending an hour practising. After you finish that, you're about to start practising your singing when you get a text from Santana.

_**Satan**__**:**_

_tiny, get ur lazy ass up, ur coming wit q, b, and me 2 the fair. meet us in an hour in q's house. dont b late or we're goin without u_

You cringe at the horrible text speak and just send an 'okay' to her. You open your wardrobe and spend about half an hour picking out the right outfit to wear, and when you finally settle on short jean shorts and a white t-shirt with your black Chucks, you notice that you only have about twenty-five minutes left. You jump in the shower (because it's summer and it's 39 degrees Celsius outside and you feel like melting) and before you know it, you're in front of Quinn's house, knocking on the door. Seconds later, you hear footsteps and then Quinn's opening the door and your brain goes 'bye' when you take in what she's wearing. She's wearing a really, _really _short white summer dress with flats and her hair's in a braid, and she has this shy smile on her lips and you're just standing there with your mouth open and you're probably drooling a bit.

'_**Say something, you moron, don't just stand there!' **_says the suave side of your brain.

'_Quinn...dress...short...fuck...'_

'_**Oy vey.'**_

"Oh my God, Quinn, you look beautiful. I mean, not that you don't always look beautiful, but now you're just really...wow." You manage to stutter out and she giggles.

"You don't look so bad, yourself. Come on in." She says and opens the door wider. You step in and she closes the door behind you, then takes your hand and drags you upstairs. You catch yourself staring at her butt and quickly avert your eyes, feeling like a horny teenage boy.

You walk down the hallway and she opens the door to her room. You've only been in here a handful of time, usually when her parents weren't there. It's just like any other teenage girl's room. There's a Queen sized bed and you can see the inside of your room from her window. Her desk - no, scratch that, her entire room - is incredibly clean. She has a bookshelf full of books of all types - ranging from romance to science fiction. Her walls are a soothing lavender colour, and there are several framed pictures on the walls, all of them with either the Glee club or Santana and Brittany. There are two or three with her parents and sister, too. But there's not a single picture of you two.

_Well, we've got to fix that._

"Fix what?" Whoops, you must've said that out loud. You turn to her.

"There's an alarming lack of something on your walls." You say and she looks around. "Yeah? What is that?" She asks. You smirk.

"Me, duh." Quinn laughs. "Well we sure do have to fix that. Come here." She says and motions to the window. "Go out there, and I'll grab my camera." You obey and moments later, you two are on the roof, a camera in Quinn's right hand. You put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and she wraps her arm around your waist, holding out the camera so she could take the picture. In the last second you turn your head and press a chaste kiss to her cheek, and then there's the _click_ from the camera as the picture is taken.

She lowers her arm and you stay close until you see Santana's Escalade pulling in on Quinn's driveway, and you reluctantly part and enter the house.

When you open the door, there's a smirking Santana in shorts and a tight tank top holding the hand of an excited Brittany, who's got a white shirt with a peace sign and white shorts, and a white snapback hat (you've noticed that she has quite a hat collection).

They grin at you and two minutes later, you're on the backseat of the Escalade with Quinn comfortably sitting next to you, your hands centimetres apart. Santana's driving, with Brittany in the passenger seat, fiddling with the radio.

Several minutes later, you're at the fair. There are people bustling around, the sound of children laughing and the sounds of carnival games and rides, the smell of cotton candy and all kinds of fast food strongly hanging in the air.

Brittany instantly grabs Santana's hand and drags her to a cotton candy stand. "Come on San, I want to ask the sales lady where they keep their unicorns."

You shake your head at the uniqueness and fluffiness that is Brittany and smile. You turn to Quinn.

"So where do you wanna start?" You ask her and she smiles. She shrugs. "Wherever you want to go is okay." You smile and take her hand.

"Come on." You take her to one of those booths where you have to shoot the targets to win a prize. You point to the shelves behind a sleazy looking owner of the booth. "Do you want any of those?" You ask and she blushes adorably. You grin and take out your wallet, handing some bills to the guy. "What do I have to do?" You ask and the guy smirks. "You need to shoot all the targets to win a prize. You sure you up for it, girlie?" You smirk and nod. You turn your head to Quinn and wink cheekily and take the gun from the guy's hand.

You straighten your back and position your rifle, aiming down carefully. The targets pop up and start moving. You take a deep breath and...

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The shots ring out as you hit the dead centre of every target, leaving a slack-jawed owner and a stunned Quinn. You smirk at the owner before you turn to Quinn. "Take whatever you want, princess." You say and she blushes. She asks for a medium-sized lion and the stunned guy hands him over to you a moment later. You turn to Quinn and proudly present it to her, which she chuckles at. You grin cheekily at the owner. "Pleasure doin' business with you. Bye." And you take Quinn's hand and drag her away.

She smiles at you and kisses your cheek, whispering a quick 'thanks' into your ear. You blush. "No problem."

"There you are!" Brittany's voice rings out and you turn to see her excitedly walking towards you, a grinning Santana trailing behind her. "Look what San won for me! It's a ducky!" She says and shows you a rather large stuffed duck. You cough 'whipped' into your hand and Santana glares at you.

"You're the one to talk, Berry. Nice lion, by the way, Quinn." She says and you just shrug.

You spend the night walking around with the three of them, laughing and generally having a great time. You went on a rollercoaster and then watched Santana get green in the face, which you laughed at. You bought Quinn cotton candy, and then ignored Santana's knowing grin. After you won Quinn another stuffed toy, Santana jokingly chimed in. "Okay Tiny, that is enough. I can smell Q's wet panties over the cotton candy." You blushed and Quinn indignantly stuttered until Santana laughed and even Brittany giggled.

* * *

You're on the grass, lying by the pool, all four of you. You're in between Quinn and Brittany, and Santana's, of course, next to Brittany. It's the last Monday of summer vacation. The last two weeks have been filled with friends. You made a pool party a week ago and invited the entire Glee club, and Puck and Finn brought food and drinks and there were summer songs playing in the background. Everyone was having a great time, just cherishing the moments with friends.

Santana has been breathing down your neck because she figured out you and Quinn liked each other. When she heard about your little stunt on the roof, she nearly choked from laughing so hard. You, in retaliation, pushed her into the pool. So, since she found out about your crush on Quinn, she took every chance she could and made sexual references _every single __time _you and Quinn even looked at each other. You heard her once, talking on the phone to someone, going "Can you imagine Q and Berry having a sleepover? I can already see it now - 'whoops Rach, sorry, I didn't mean to put my tongue on your boob, it just...slipped' and Berry'd probably..." at which point you backed away and tried to delete that visual from your brain (with little success).

You partially blame yourselves, because Quinn... God, Quinn's been such a damn tease for the last two weeks that you've had to take a large number of cold showers. Every time she came over to hang out, you'd usually end up by the pool. And then she'd traipse around in something she dared call a bikini, even though it's just a bit more than two scraps of material covering her chest and...um...bits.

She used every excuse she could to touch you (_not like that, you perverts_), her fingers always lingering. You remember one occasion when the Unholy Trinity and you were watching a movie, you and Quinn snuggled on the sofa, and Brittany and Santana on the other end of the couch. Quinn 'accidentally' slipped her hand under your shirt and ran her nails across your taut abdomen and abs, and you choked on your popcorn, which no one did anything about. Santana was more than happy to try and make Quinn give you a mouth-to-mouth, though.

You haven't been so innocent, either. You used every chance you could get to touch Quinn. You always cuddled during movies, and you paid for her every time you four went out. You gave her your hoodie on those nights you spent on the roof and she was cold, which left you shivering in your tank top. (But you still didn't take the hoodie back.) The times you spent on the roof, you'd always be by her side, with her head on your shoulder and your arm around her waist, drawing her closer to you.

So the teasing between the two of you continues. You feel as if it's a music piece and at one moment it surely will reach a crescendo. And that crescendo might just happen sooner than you think.

You shake your head a bit to clear your head of thoughts and mentally return to your place on the grass, next to Quinn. You turn your head to the right to watch her. She's looking at the sky filled with pink, blue and orange hues because the sun's about to set and you're brought back to the day you first met Quinn.

Your left arm is under your head, supporting it, while the right one is just lying in the space between you and Quinn. You notice that she's mirroring your position, with her right arm under her head and the left between your bodies. You can feel the warmth of her hand near yours and you're dying to grab it. You hear shuffling next to you, a quiet '_let's go, Britt_' and then footsteps and doors closing and you know that you two are alone.

You shuffle a bit closer to her and your ankles are touching and so are your hands and you feel like you're in second grade when you feel butterflies because she just boldly but softly grabbed your hand. She intertwines your fingers and you feel like you might _die_ of happiness when she starts rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hand with her thumb.

Her eyes never leave the sky as she does all of this as if it's just an everyday occurrence. You squeeze her hand softly and tug a bit and she turns her head to look at you. You're so close that her forehead is touching yours and her nose is grazing yours and as you stare into her sparkling hazel eyes, you know this is the moment that crescendo happens and you're okay with it.

And then Quinn moves a bit toward you and you shuffle closer and you're sharing breaths, your lips millimetres apart, before you close your eyes and finally connect them and everything just clicks together, finally, like the two pieces of the puzzle you've been trying to find and put together for the last three months.

Quinn moves her lips so your bottom lip falls between her lips and it feels wonderful and then she nips softly and you might just die.

It's kind of an awkward position, and Quinn thinks the same, apparently, as a second later she moves her head away and rolls on top of you, before connecting your lips again. You bury your hand in her soft hair and pull her closer. She licks your bottom lip for entrance, which you allow immediately and you moan when her tongue invades your mouth. She's gentle and assertive at the same time, and she does things with her tongue that drive you crazy. You return the favour as you lazily meet her tongue with yours and then she lets out a moan that sounds so sexy that you feel like you may just spontaneously combust and you're just kissing.

You lay there for a while, just kissing, before Quinn slowly pulls away, your head automatically following her. She smiles and so do you. She places her forehead on yours and pecks you quickly on the lips, before she sits up, still straddling your hips. Your hand immediately lands on her hips and she grins at you.

She is the first to break the silence.

"So Rach, in case you haven't figured out by that make-out session we just had, I like you." She says and then blushes and averts her eyes. It amazes you how she can say a sentence like that and then act all shy. You shake your head at her fondly.

"I like you too, Quinn. I think I've liked you since the beginning of the summer." You respond and she smiles so wide you think she might hurt herself. She leans down and hugs you and you feel her every curve pressed against you. Your hand goes into her hair, running through the soft golden locks, and she sighs contently.

"So what happens now?" You whisper into her ear. "I mean, with your mom? And what happens when school starts?" You know you've literally _just_ gotten together, but you at least want to get those two questions out of the way, and then you can handle everything else if and when it comes.

She pulls away just enough to look you in the eyes. "My mom already knows I'm gay because I was a bit _too_ obvious with my crush on you-" she blushes and averts her eyes when you chuckle, "-and she's someone whose opinion matters the most to me, so if she accepts me, then I don't give a damn about what everyone else does. And that means that, if you want to, we can be out in school and everywhere else." Quinn says and you smile and nod. You tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"C'mon, we have a few more minutes left until the sunset." You say and she gets up. You get up too, take her hand and lead her upstairs, through your room and onto the roof. Once you're there, you plop down. "Come sit." You say and Quinn grins before she sits down next to you. You immediately place your arm around her shoulders and pull her closer, and she grins and pecks you quickly. _God, that will never get old_.

The sun is setting on the horizon, and Quinn moves her head onto your shoulder. You smile and turn your head a bit so you can watch her. There's a small smile on her lips and her eyes are shining with happiness.

You're so engrossed in her that you miss the sunset. That's okay though.

You have a feeling that you two are going to have a lot more sunsets to come.

* * *

_**AN: And that is the end of this story. If you liked it, feel free to drop a **__**review**__** in that nice little box that looks a little empty.**_

_**See you next time :)**_


End file.
